


Spicy Nalu One Shots

by Sketchy788



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Nalu smut, Public Sex, nalu sexytimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: A collection of naughty nalu one shots.





	1. Out of Sight

1 - Out of Sight

One cool afternoon Lucy sat at her usual spot with her nose buried in a book. For all intents and purposes she was lost to the world. Who could blame her? She was, after all, lost in a good story.

At least she was until a warm touch pulled her back to reality. 

Or, more accurately, a warm hand stroked down her back and sent a delicious chill down her spine, followed by a delicious whisper.

“Follow me.” 

Lucy nodded, put her book in her bag, and took off after Natsu. She knew exactly what that tone meant, eagerly anticipated moments like these when her dragon was feeling frisky. 

He was feeling frisky enough to pull her into a back alley not far from the hall, pin her against the wall, and treat her to a kiss that turned her into nearly mindless horny goo inside. 

“Natsu...here?” 

“Yeah, here.” His voice was little more than a growl as he slipped a hand under her skirt. “You want to, right, Luce?”

“Duh, but, uhnnn…!!!” That hand was providing a delicious distraction. “What, um, what if someone sees us…?” 

“They won’t. Don’t worry. This alley’s pretty much deserted. Nobody ever goes back here.” He licked down her neck then pushed her shirt up. Lucy had to bite back a moan. 

Okay, fine. If he was sure, nothing to do but to do it. 

“Take me, Natsu.” 

A nod and a dark chuckle. He unzipped his pants then scooped her into his arms, bracing her against the cool brick wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist, quite grateful that he always wore that damn cape, then feathered her fingers through his hair. 

They had sex pretty often, delighting in expressing their love physically on a regular basis. But until today it had always been in private. Lucy had never even let the idea of getting fucked in a public place cross her mind. 

Not that she was complaining. 

There was a thrill to the idea that they could have been caught at any moment. That thrill was second only to the incomparable feeling of being utterly dominated, so completely satisfied, by her dragon. 

“Nat...Natsu...”

“Sssh. Someone’ll hear.” Blatant teasing. He silenced any additional comments, claimed her mouth with a kiss that only amplified the intensity of their amorousness. 

It was intense. It was glorious.

It was also rather fast, more of a quickie than anything else. Fast yet so wonderfully satisfying, with Natsu tending to Lucy’s wanton needs even in such a brief encounter. 

Afterward, limbs still entwined in afterglow, Lucy whispered four little words that made the pink haired boy’s heart sing.

“I love you, Natsu...”


	2. The Growl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu's growls are pretty sexy.

Late one moonlit night in a certain apartment on Strawberry street. The blonde lay in the arms of her pink haired boyfriend. Both were at peace, quite content after rather rambunctious lovemaking. 

Lucy had her head on Natsu's shoulder, nuzzling her nose against his neck every so often. Her thoughts wandered back to the night's activities. To the surge of passion that seemed more intense than usual.

And it was all because she'd told him how sexy his growl was, told with her words, eyes, actions...

"You're pretty sexy too, Luce. And you're all mine..." 

That was that. He had pinned her to the bed and proceeded to ravish her until they were both quite satisfied. 

So satisfied, in fact, that Lucy's legs still felt a bit wobbly. 

She wasn't complaining. 

Natsu dozed off pretty quickly. She heard him snore and smiled to herself. Then she stroked his cheek, kissed his nose, and snuggled into his warm embrace before eventually falling asleep. 

All because of a growl...


	3. Special Payout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy gives Natsu a special treat for actually behaving....for once!

Every so often Natsu defied logic and refrained from destroying entire towns during jobs. Mind you, it didn't happen often, but when it did it was worth celebrating.

This is why Lucy led him to their bedroom one evening after dinner, with the promise of what she called a "special payout." Of course, Natsu looked so adorably confused as he tried to figure out what she was up to.

"Natsu, use your imagination." A giggle as she licked her lips. He blushed. Got the hint on the spot.

"Oh."

Needless to say he moved a bit faster, shedding most of his clothing before he sat down on the bed. He knew Lucy well enough to know that she could exceed even his filthiest daydreams, enough to know she was quite talented from head to toe.

Her mouth was no exception.

She stripped down to her panties then stretched a little bit, knowing full well he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Couldn't...and wouldn't.

The whole thing started with a kiss, as it did so often. A kiss to prove their bond, a kiss to show how very much she loved him.

Downward. Her hands and lips brushed over his skin, worshiping her husband in the best way she could, even planting little kisses over his heart, abs, and navel.

The whole time Natsu did his best to be calm, to keep his breathing steady. To not get too crazy. For now, anyway.

Of course that all went out the window when he felt her hand stroke over the pink swirl of his trail then down to his briefs.

He shuddered.

"Fire dragon's iron cock," she giggled even as she teased his growing arousal. "You're so hard already..."

"Duh. There's a blonde goddess all over me." A growl. He brushed his hands through her hair. "You're so good at this, Lucy..."

"You have no idea..." A giggle that was so deliberately naughty. She tugged his pants down and off, freeing him at last. She cupped his balls, treated him to an oh-so-gentle squeeze.

“Lucy...” He exhaled sharply. Tangled his hand in her hair. “Damn, baby...”   
  
He thought about the first time she had tried pleasuring him like this. She had been enthusiastic about it but still shy, even a little awkward.

Not that he had any complaints. Shy or not it had still been quite an, ah, enjoyable experience.

By comparison, "enjoyable experience" was an understatement tonight. She kept smiling up at him, the look in her eyes expressing enthusiasm and dark desire.

She brushed her boobs against his cock. He growled.

Then she moved, very carefully slipped his shaft into her generous cleavage. Squeezed. The sound he made in response wasn't even remotely human.

"You like this?"

"I _love_ it, Luce..."

"Good. Now lay back and relax."

Natsu did what he was told. Not like there was much of a chance of him doing otherwise. He kept his hand in her hair and his eyes on the delectable sight in front of him.

Another squeeze, then she let him go.

Harsh exhale.

"Lucy...more?"

"Duh. Do you honestly think I'd leave my dear husband hanging?" She traced one fingertip over the tip of his cock. He growled.

"No but damn you know how to tease. Naughty girl."

_I'll show him naughty_, she thought with another giggle. Then she licked her lips, gently grasped his shaft...

...and immediately engulfed his tip in the warmth of her mouth. He lurched forward a bit and made another not-remotely-human sound as she swirled her tongue around him.

_She's gonna be the death of me...but damn what a way to go..._

Abrupt pause.

"Natsu?"

"Hmnh?"

"Lube, please."

Unintelligible grunt. He tossed her the bottle then lay back down. Did his best to focus and breathe.

"Lucy? Panties?"

"Alright." Husky tone. She made a little show of untying and removing the garment. Then she got back on her knees, straddling his thigh.

He could feel her warmth, smell her arousal. The sensory onslaught was so delicious that he was actually drooling.

...or he had been before Lucy resumed her assault on his cock. Her hand grasped and pumped him all while she lavished attention with her tongue.

Her scent changed. She let out a moan against him. He glanced down again and was treated to the sight of her rubbing herself, those talented fingers taking advantage of his thigh.

"So hot."

"Mmmm, you're not the only one who's enjoying this." Sloooooow lick down his length. She took him back into her mouth, bobbed her head a bit, deliberately letting his tip hit her cheek.

The whole time she was gazing up at him with that same dark, sexy, utterly beautiful look in her eyes.

She squirted some more lube onto her hand. Started pumping him again, more urgently this time.

Growl.

He tangled both hands into her hair. Started bucking, wanting to fuck that naughty little mouth of hers.

At the same time he felt her shift, felt her humping and grinding against his leg all while making rather delicious sounds.

_Guess we both had the same idea_. Not that he was complaining, not that he had anything to complain about. Lucy was excellent at multitasking.

She reached down and squeezed him not-so-gently, roughhousing his balls in a way that should have hurt but instead felt oh so good.

"That's my girl." More growling. He went faster. "Lucy...more..."

"You bet..."   


She swirled her tongue around him again, coating his tip in a mix of saliva and precum. Watching one simple action drove him wild.

Then he saw her trying to take his entire length in her mouth. She squirmed, shifted a little, resumed fucking him with her mouth and tongue.

"Lucy..." Low, feral growl. He bucked even harder than before. Lucy took initiative, reaching over and massaging him. She knew damn well how close he was, wanted to encourage him a bit.

Oh boy, did it work. He growled her name over and over between inarticulate grunts, tensed, bucked, jerked his seed into her mouth. A few drops landed on her face as she pulled away and licked his tip and her lips.

Then she gazed up at him, made sure their eyes were locked, and swallowed.

All Natsu could do was watch with this dazed, silly, completely lovestruck look on his face. His woman was a damn angel. He really wanted to return the favor...once he had a little more energy, that is.

So he stalled.

"Hey, ah, Luce?"

"Hmm?"

"You, um, you missed a spot." Lazy gesture at her chin.

"Oh. Oops." She giggled and licked the splash of cum away. "Mmm. Tasty."

He couldn't help noticing that she was still fingering herself, couldn't help breathing in the scent of her arousal.

"Now lay back and move your hand."

"What? Why? I wanna come too." Almost a whimper. Gods, he loved playing with her like this.

"Oh you will. Guess what, Luce. Naughty girls get special rewards too."

"They...they do?" How she blushed when he settled down between her thighs, nudging them apart for better access.

"Damn right. And you've been so naughty for me. You deserve a little treat." His warm breath tickled sensitive skin. He parted her lips with his fingers then delved in.

Lucy whimpered. She slipped her hand through his hair, let her fingers stroke those soft salmon colored locks. Her other hand devoted itself to the fun of squeezing and stroking her boobs.

Natsu somehow noticed, despite the bulk of his attention being on savoring the tender pink feast before him. He shifted one hand upwards to help her out. Then he worked his tongue. He flicked against her clit, definitely noticing the little sounds she made in response.

A pause.

He glanced up at her, let their eyes meet.

“Is...uh...is something, ummm, wrong, Natsu?”

“Nah. I’m gonna start fingering you, if that’s okay?”  


_Since when does he ask?! That damn tease!_

“Y...yes, please. Just, um, just be careful, al...alright?”  
  
“Always, babygirl.” His voice was a low growl, dark and sexy as hell. He slipped one finger into her and rubbed against a very specific spot on her inner walls. At the same time he let his tongue drag oh so slowly over her clit.

Lucy shuddered and arched her back.

“Natsu...”  
  
“You like that, Luce? You’re gonna love this...”

With no further warning he pulled his finger out. She whimpered in protest but he just ignored the sound. Then he parted her lips and slipped his tongue into her trembling little cunt.

Suddenly Lucy had nothing to protest.

“Damn, Natsu...” She mewled. She closed her eyes in response to how damn good it felt. He chuckled and turned his full attention to devouring her.

He went slowly at first, mostly to tease. He built up speed gradually, thrusting and lapping up her juices while he rubbed her clit with his fingers.

That’s when the dirty talk started. Such naughty words, especially from a girl with a “proper” upbringing like Lucy’s.

There was _nothing_ proper about how she was talking now.

“Oh god, oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_, yesss, just like that, Natsu. Mmmm, just like _that_...” Her nails dug into his shoulder. “Make me come..._please_...”

_That’s the plan_. Naughty chuckle. He nibbled her clit and rubbed against her sweet spot again. No mistake, she was oh so deliciously close…

All it took was a little bit of his magic. He warmed his hand up, adjusted the friction...and seconds later she was shuddering, waves of passion crashing through her body.

Lucy had always been fond of intimate touches, especially if the hand doing the touching was heated just right.

Good thing she had married a fire mage.

“_Natsuuuu...”_ Frankly it was a miracle she wasn’t screaming. But that soft moan, paired with her gentle hand feathering through her husband’s hair, spoke volumes about the love they shared.

Soft, spicy, sweet.

Some time later, after they had both calmed down, he cradled her in his arms while she nuzzled and kissed his neck.

  
“Love ya, Lucy.”  
  
“I know, Natsu. And I love you too. To the stars and back.”   
  
They shared a tender kiss. Then Natsu stood up, scooped Lucy into his arms, and bolted to the bathroom. They shared a bath as they did so often, relaxing and cuddling under the warm water.

Life in the guild was pretty chaotic. Luckily, evenings like this provided some semblance of peace.

~Fin


	4. Last Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu disappears, and Lucy gets a rather odd job request... For Nalu Lovefest '19

Natsu was nowhere to be found. 

Normally this wouldn’t have been a problem. He wasn’t attached to Lucy’s hip or anything.

But somehow today was different. He had left early, before Lucy had even woken up. 

And he hadn’t even left a note. 

That wasn’t like Natsu.

And frankly, Lucy was a bit ticked off about it. She spent part of the morning sulking and grumbling at the guild hall to anyone who would listen. 

“Yes, Lucy. We know you’re upset.”

“Yeah, we heard you the last three times.” 

Gray and Erza seemed to have been regretting their decision to come to the hall that morning. Thankfully Mira noticed and intercepted the situation before it got any hairier. 

“Why don’t you do something that’ll take your mind off of worrying? I could always use help around the bar.” 

“Sure. Thanks, Mira.” 

And that was that. Lucy helped Mira all afternoon, giving her a hand with various small tasks. Her irritation had calmed considerably, although she did wonder where her pink haired bonehead of a boyfriend was… 

“Need….anything….else?” Lucy panted as she shifted a large keg under the bar counter. 

“No, it looks like we’re pretty set up for the dinner shift. Thanks for all your help.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Oof. She sat down, rested her head on her hands, glad for a moment of respite after working all day. She almost didn’t notice Mira sliding a job request across the counter until it was right in front of her. “Huh? What’s this?”

“This came in earlier. I think it’s just perfect for you.”

“Perfect for me…?” Huh? She picked the request up and read it aloud. “Meet me by the tallest sakura tree in South Gate Park at sunset… Huh. This handwriting looks kinda familiar...” 

Mira shrugged, clearly feigning innocence over the whole thing, and waved Lucy off. 

Well...nothing to do but check this out…

So Lucy left the hall and made her way to South Gate Park. She reached the largest tree just as the sun was starting to set, walked around to the back…

And there was Natsu, leaning against the trunk next to what was clearly a picnic setup. A small pile of blankets to sit on, a box of sandwiches… 

“Hey, Luce! You made it!” 

Honestly Lucy had wanted to smack him for the whole leaving-without-a-trace thing. Now...seeing him all happy like that...she couldn’t. The sweet joy on her boyfriend’s face was contagious. 

“I did, mister sneaky. Where’s Happy?”

“Oh, he’s off visiting the exceed village.” He sat down, grabbed a sandwich, gestured for her to do the same. Once she complied he pulled a blanket up and around them. They ate in peace, then shifted, lay down to watch the shimmering blossoms in one another’s arms.

Peace...until Lucy’s voice broke the silence.

"Natsu, what's this all about?" Not that Lucy was complaining. Cuddling together was pretty blissful. Cuddling together under the sakura trees this early in their blooming season was absolutely magical.

"There's somethin' I wanted to say. Well, ask."

"Go on." What was he up to...and why was her heart going a million miles a minute?!

Probably for the same reason he was blushing. A sudden wave of shyness swept over both. Natsu stalled for a moment, ruffled his hair, then took her hand.

"I love you, Luce. I love wakin' up next to you, and I love knowin' there's so much trust and love between us that we can argue, spar, hook up, and cuddle with the same amount of passion. I can't see a future that's worth a crap if you're not part of it. Would you, ya know, ever think about marryin' me?

She didn't respond at first. She started crying then hugged him, face buried in the warmth of his chest.

"...Lucy..."

Soft sniffle.

"I don't just think about it. I want it. I want you, dummy. Always and forever, to the stars and back." Her author side was showing. Natsu didn't mind. Lucy had a way of making mundane words seem extraordinary.

Kinda like being with her made even a boring day bearable...

For once he was speechless. He slipped the ring onto her finger then pulled her into his arms and into a sweet little kiss.

That sweet little kiss turned spicy when Lucy let her hands roam under his vest and nibbled his bottom lip.

Natsu had dense moments but he knew when his woman was in the mood...even when he hadn't expected it. Usually she would suggest they go to her place. Somehow tonight was different. Not that he minded.

"Here? Now?"

"Yeah. We can stay under the blanket." Coy little giggle.

"Works for me." He re-positioned, gently laying her on her back before he kissed her again. Hands wandered. Natsu devoted several moments to tugging down her tube top and playing with her exquisite breasts. Lucy curled a leg around his waist. No mistake, she could feel his growing erection even through his pants.

"Don't hold back, love. Not tonight."

A growl and a nod. He reached a hand under that tiny skirt of hers and immediately ripped her panties off before burning the ruined garment to ashes.

Lucy didn't complain. Secretly the whole thing was beyond thrilling. Being outside under the blooms. The risk of getting discovered, however slight. Seeing him destroy her panties only made her want him more.

"Naughty, naughty. Anhhh..." A rather rough finger made its way into her hungry depths. "...showoff."

"You like it."

"I do." Small noise of protest as his talented finger slipped out and up, eventually stopping to rub her clit. She mewled. "...ohhh, Natsu."

"Luce, I love you and I wanna give you everything..."

"Start with tonight." Deep delicious kiss. He couldn't argue with that. So he unbuttoned his pants and freed his famished cock. Slow, careful, he slipped into her, filling her need with his own.

Making love was a sensory feast both partners savored. Natsu loved hearing her little mewls and moans, loved smelling her arousal grow until she just couldn't take it. Lucy loved his feral growling, and absolutely adored the way his touches ranged from slow and sensual to rough and wild. They both loved the sweet heated friction of their bodies joined in passion.

Especially right now.

Natsu had Lucy pinned to the ground, nibbling her neck as he fucked her as hard as he could without hurting her.

"Warmer..." He gave her what she wanted, increased his temp just enough to make her mewl again. She closed her eyes and arched her back. "Na..Natsu..."

He knew that sound, knew it meant she was so close to the edge of bliss. He claimed her mouth in a kiss, muffling their shared sounds of passion.

Somehow their timing was perfect. Somehow, under the iridescent blooms of the sakura trees on a cool spring night, they shared their first mutual orgasm.

And it was absolutely magical.

They cuddled together under the blanket, not wanting to let go for anything. Eventually clothes were re-adjusted, blankets were folded, and the pair made their way home.

The whole time, Natsu had his hand on Lucy's skirt. It was partially to hide her current lack of underwear...and partially so he could grab at his future wife's sexy little ass at random moments. Lucy blushed a bit at this, but really, she didn’t mind. Never would she ever complain about his affectionate grabs and love-pats. 

On any other night, the pair might have gone for a second round to celebrate their engagement. It had been a long day for both, and Lucy was still pretty exhausted from being Mira’s assistant all day. Natsu understood, and was happy to just hang out and relax with her after they changed into pajamas. He followed her to bed, made sure they were both covered in the comforter, and lay next to her while she read. 

Every so often he would squeeze her shoulder, stroke over her back, or poke her then sneak a sweet little kiss. Lucy just giggled, nuzzled her head against his, and went back to reading. To think she had been so pissed at him earlier… 

Eventually they both fell asleep, dreaming of magic, adventure, and a shared future that would be nothing less than incredible…

~fin


	5. Duality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu goes from alpha male to putty in his wife's hands with just the right touch.
> 
> Warning that Natsu dishes out some downright filthy dirty talk, plus the whole master/slave thing...

"Master..." One simple word, not to mention the girl currently moaning it, drove him wild.

She was on her hands and knees for him, curvy ass in the air, cunt dripping with need even as her master fucked her from behind.

"Good slave. Such a nasty little slut for your master." Growl. "Does my slut want to cum for me?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, master. Please. Make me cum for you…"

Much better. He moved his hand between her thighs and fingered her clit, fucked her hard and fast.

"Mas...mmm...master..." Her words, the tone of her voice, the sweet musk, all indicated her pending climax.

Good.

"Real name, Lucy..." He was still growling, but he softened his voice a bit.

"Na...Natsu..."

So close... he clasped her hand, felt her fingers curl around his. His other hand kept rubbing, lavishing her clit with delicious friction as her pussy clenched and milked his cock.

"Ohhh, Natsuuuu...!!!!" She cried out, sank into the pillow, shuddering as those sweet waves of bliss overcame her.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck Lucy you're so perfect Lu....Lucyyyy!" One last mighty thrust. He roared her name as he came, filled her beautiful body with his hot spunk. He shifted, moved so that he wouldn’t collide with her, then crashed into the bed.

Perfect was an understatement.

In his post-coital haze he noticed her move close, felt the welcome presence of her body next to his. He cuddled closer, slipped his arms around her, rested his head on her chest. He liked this particular spot, had always enjoyed admiring and touching her boobs.

It was a win.

Then… a new sensation. Unfamiliar, but definitely not unpleasant. Lucy was stroking his hair like she always did...only tonight she was massaging his scalp.

Holy shit it felt good. Natsu relaxed, closed his eyes, went along with it. Hell, it felt so good he started purring.

“Putty in my hands…” Lucy giggled. “Next time I’m the master. Well, uh, mistress.”

“Deal.” The mental image of his woman dominating, dictating his every move, was almost enough to get him fired up again. Almost. “Tomorrow?”  
  
“I’ll decide that.” Yaaaawn. “Now be a good boy and let your mistress play with your hair.”

“Yes, ma’am.” They shared a kiss, sweet with the right hint of spice. Then Natsu put his head back on her chest, and Lucy’s talented hands got back to work.   
  
The next night they would be at it again, physically expressing their love in any manner of ways. He suspected she would make good of her promise, anticipated it eagerly.

But for now...for now laying together and falling asleep in one another’s arms was more than enough…


End file.
